The electronics industry continues to rely upon advances in semiconductor technology to realize higher-function devices in more compact areas. For many applications realizing higher-functioning devices requires integrating a large number of electronic devices into a single silicon wafer.
Further, as more devices are manufactured on a given substrate size, there exists a need to enhance the packaging of those devices so that performance and functionality are maintained.